


The Art of Seduction

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Seduction, Stockings, crotchless panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Sometimes love is war. Luckily, Hope has a few tricks up her sleeve.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/ Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 6





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+Fan).



> Or alternatively:  
> Landon won’t fuck Hope for some unknown reason and she seeks to remedy that.  
> Title inspired by _The Art of War_

_**Hope POV** _

  
Goddamn it. It had eight days, eight painful days since I last felt my boyfriend’s cock inside me.

It didn’t help he was barely talking to me outside of the bedroom either.

He was mad about something, something I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Maybe something I did?

I didn’t know but what I did know is I was going to apply the most successful tactics.

Starting with sexy stockings under my school skirt that paired with sexy underwear, knowing this drove Landon wild. Completely and totally wild to the point he would drag me into a corner and have his wicked way with me.

“Hey, babe.” I whispered as I sat next to him in class, crossing my legs so my skirt would raise ever so slightly as to reveal the sexy tops of my stockings.

This combination was aided by the fact I keep one of my hands on his inner left thigh, a smile on my face that promised sensual delights.

“No.” He replied as he took my hand off his thigh and placed it on the table.

Damn. That usually works.

The next day I tried sexy stockings with crotchless panties. My hand was even closer to his cock this time, almost touching it. I could feel the effect I was having on him as I crossed my legs to show off the sexy stockings, again with a smirk that promised pleasure and delight in the sexual sense.

“I’m trying to pay attention to class, Hope.” He said as he moved my hand off his crotch and onto the desk. I took his hand and lead it down, underneath my skirt so he could feel the absence of fabric.

“Hope. Stop.” He said as he pulled his hand away.

 _Now, that just won’t do._

I pouted. _God, I needed a release._

Not one bought on by a toy but one bought on by Landon’s wonderful cock driving itself in and out of me.

The next day, we were alone in library as I bent over to grab a fallen book, fully revealing the fact I had deliberately forgotten to put on panties to him.

“Go put on underwear, Hope!” He yelled after a few moments.

“Really? You don’t want to...take me into the stacks and fuck me?” I asked as my hand slid down his chest and lightly grabbed his bulge. I secretly smiled as I felt it, I knew I was having an effect on him.

“Underwear. Now.” He commanded as he removed my hand from his bulge.

I pouted as I slid off to my room, sliding on a lacy g-string.

The next day, I arranged for Raf to leave us alone as I laid sprawled out, naked on his bed.

Landon returned to see me, naked as the day I was born.

“Pu-put clothes on. Pl-please, Hope.” He whispered.

“Why? I thought you liked me naked.” I seductively whisper.

“Clothes! Please!” He yelled as I bought myself off the bed and kissed him.

Bringing him close to me, I feel something hard press against my lower half.

“ _He_ sure doesn’t want me to put clothes on.” I whispered.

“ _He_ doesn’t matter. Clothes, Hope.” He replied

“Why? Why won’t you fuck me?” I asked

“Maybe because I saw you kiss Raf!” He replied

“That was on a dare and lasted like a second.” I responded

“Oh.” He sighed as he bought me closer and kissed me.

I felt his hands grasp my ass and felt him lead me onto his bed.

“The last few days have been utter torture.” He whispered as I undid his belt buckle and slid his jeans and boxers off.

“Oh, really...” I whispered

“You don’t know just how much I wanted to fuck you!” He yelled.

“Probably just as much I wanted to fuck you.” I whispered as I lowered myself down onto his erect cock.

“Yes. Yes. God, Hope...” he moaned as he bought me down onto his soft sheets.

“God, your cock...” I moaned back.

“Jesus...Jesus...god...FUCK!” He whispered as I felt something hot and sticky fill me.

“Did you just...” I whispered

“Yes, sorry. Being inside you finally was just...” he whispered

“Stay inside and play with my clit.” I whispered back as we made love.


End file.
